


The Only One Who Cared

by ChrysanthemumVow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday, Drunk Izaya, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumVow/pseuds/ChrysanthemumVow
Summary: It was not the first time Izaya was neglected on his birthday, but this time it hurt more than ever. And who knows what a hurt Izaya can do?Shizuo had the chance to find out and he found himself not minding the outcome.





	The Only One Who Cared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquarell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarell/gifts).



> I originally wrote it to my friend's birthday as a present. I hope you will also like it ^^

It was a beautiful day in Ikebukuro. The weather was a bit cold for May, which was quite unusual, but it was only the beginning of the month and early in the morning, so it was refreshing. It was a beautiful day for Izaya at least and not because the pleasant temperature. If anyone would have asked him he could proudly be boasting that it was his birthday, but noone cared to ask. Well, not yet. 

Izaya was up early in the morning and decided to stroll around Ikebukuro so he would be creating an opportunity of best wishes for anyone willing to give them. It was not like he received too much wishes last year. But he never stopped to believe in his beloved humans. 

Unfortunatly the first one spotted him on that magnificent day was not even a human, but a monster.

"I-za-ya-kuuun~ How many times should I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?! Haaah?!" 

The blonde was standing across the street in a stance ready to jump into a fight any moment. Izaya glanced at him gleefully.

"Shizu-chan, why are you always at the wrong place at the wrong time? It’s a special day today. At least it is for me. It would be a shame if you ruined it." he said with the usual smirk in place. 

"I’m at the right place, flea. The one should be being elsewhere is you!" the blonde bellowed and uprooted a streetsign, the first thing he used as a tool to throw at his opponent today. 

"Drive me away if you can, Shizu-chan." Izaya challenged with a wink and was already sprinting away.

"Sorry, Tom-san. I’ll be back." Shizuo addressed his boss before launching himself after the raven. And hence their usual chase began.

Tanaka Tom was just shaking his head resigned.

******************************

Izaya’s beautiful day was crashed by a trashbin. More specifically the trashbin thrown by the blonde crashed into him and it crashed his illusions that it would be a beautiful day. He went back to Shinjuku stinking from the garbage pouring out from the plastic container upon hitting him. He felt awful now and his side was throbbing and aching from the collision. His already spoiled mood turned worse when his secretary glanced up from behind the computer and a malevolent smirk found it’s way on her face.

"I see you had a fun time in Ikebukuro. So sad that the party already finished before it started."

"My heart is also aching from it, but I had to prepare myself for the bigger party today. You know which day is it?" He was smirking back and feeling proud that he managed to keep up his cool appearance even though he was not in the best shape at the moment. He was waiting eagerly for Namie to snap at the bait.

"I suppose it’s not only your heart that’s aching." Namie commented evilly. 

Izaya winced.

"I’m touched that you’re concerned about my well-being, Namie-san." he replied dryly but still smirking.

"Unfortunately I don’t have time for it. I also have a party to attend to today."

Izaya didn’t know what she was talking about but really he didn’t even care. He left her in the living room and went straight into the bathroom instead to have a hot bath before restarting his day. By the time he finished and went back into his livingroom, Namie already left.

He plopped down into his swivel chair with a sigh and started up his computer to check the mails and the chatroom before leaving for fieldwork. As he suspected, there were no new unread messages in his mailbox. 

►►Kanra joined the chat.

Kanra: Everyone’s favourite Kanra-chan is here ☆☆☆

Tanaka Taro: Good morning, Kanra-san.

Sai: Setton-san, I can help you to prepare the food in advance. What time should I be there?

Setton (in private): Anri-chan, 4 is okay, but please write into the private chat.

Sai (general chat): I’m sorry. I will be there. Bye.

Setton: Bye.

Tanaka Taro: See you.

Bakyura: See you in a few hours!

►►Sai left the chat

►►Sai logged out

Kanra: What is it? What is it? (٭°̧̧̧ω°̧̧̧٭)

Bakyura: Nothing…

Tanaka Taro: Oh, it’s just some of us are going to meet today.

Setton: Sorry, I have to go now. See you later! 

►►Setton left the chat

►►Setton logged out

Kanra: Bye. 

Kanra: Ooops. Too late.

Kanra: That sounds interesting~ 

Bakyura: That’s a private gathering.

Kanra: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Tanaka Taro: Bakyura-san, that was a bit rude.

Kanra: That’s okay, I was just kidding. I’m not hurt or anything stupid (･ω<)☆

Kanra: Have a nice time~

Tanaka Taro: Thank you, Kanra-san. 

Tanaka Taro: And sorry.

Kanra: That’s ok!

Bakyura: I gotta go! Bye!

Tanaka Taro: Me too actually. Goodbye!

►►Bakyura left the chat

►►Bakyura logged out

►►Tanaka Taro left the chat

►►Tanaka Taro logged out

►►Kanra logged out

►►There’s noone in the chatroom.

Izaya was gazing at the monitor unseeing. He felt his heart drop and it was a terrible feeling. He hoped that he can have a nice time chatting and sharing some rumours at the chat at least. But of course today everyone have to leave super early because of a gathering or party of some sort. And he was not even invited even though it seems everyone else was. He felt deceived and tried to be amused instead of sad, because it’s just how his lovely humans are. Indifferent to some and organizing parties while leaving out someone they are conversing daily. It hurt and today he couldn’t ignore the feeling. 

He was sure like hell that the host of their gathering would be Celty and it means, Shinra too. But Shinra also didn’t say anything about it to him. He hasn’t even contacted him recently. And of course still not called him or sent him a birthday message. But well, the day is long…

******************************

He decided to keep himself busy with work, so he went back to Ikebukuro gathering information and sending some on his phone. But he didn’t have that much work today, so after a while he was just walking around, whatching the crowd, the faces of people, the amusing expressions they can wear. Because he never get tired of it. Usually. But today it seemed like nothing worked out the way it should. At least he didn’t bump into Shizuo again. Although he had a hunch that it’s because Shizuo is already at Celty’s. And it felt extremely lonely even in the swarming of the crowd. He felt so sooo much alone. Like he was not the one above looking down at the mass of people, but rather someone so tiny, he’s unable to reach up to the surface of the billow. He felt like stomped on and deprived from air. It was suffocating. His mind was overdriving and he was thinking desperately that he had to leave.

He was fighting himself through the sea of people, finding air at one of the alleys. His heart rate started to calm down at last. A minute before he just thought that he would be dying and it scared him. He has never felt something like that before. Maybe he was just too tired today. The recent days were a bit stressful and he really needed some free time today. At least it was his birthday. Even though it was now around seven in the evening and noone cared about him. 

He decided to buy a coffee in the convenience store but he changed his mind when he crossed the aile with the alcoholic beverages. He was usually not into drinking, but it was one of the worst days of his life. He didn’t care anymore. 

He bought an extremely expensive Nikko whiskey and went into the nearby park sitting down on a bench to drink. At that point he would have been feeling happy if Shizuo would have used the bench as a projectile aiming at him. At least he would have been feeling his attention. 

After a while, when the whiskey bottle was still half full, but he started to feel really dizzy and his mind was hazed by the consumed quantity, he deemed it a great idea to wait for Shizuo sitting at his door. He’s apartment was nearby so why not? 

*****************************

He had been sitting around Shizuo’s apartment door for a long while, waiting for him to get home but for no avail. He must have been having a good time at Shinra’s, the damn brute! How come someone so frightful is sorrounded by a flock of friends while on the other hand Izaya hasn’t? 

’That’s ridiculous!’

He gathered himself from the floor and was placing the rim of the bottle to his lips for another big gulp of whiskey. The liquid was coursing through his esophagus like a fiery river, warming his freezed up heart a little. With a wobbly first step he started his way down the stairs. He was already on the streets and a few corners away when he heard a familiar grumbling. 

Shizuo was on his way home in an elevated mood. Although he had to chase Izaya out of Ikebukuro this morning, he had a relatively peaceful day all in all. And the party at Shinra’s place was superb. There were a lot of people there, the Raira guys and the four eyed girl who’s name he always forget, the van band and a many more. And nobody was pissing him off with anything thankfully. He only left when everyone started to go home. 

So he was also thinking about calling it a day and retire to watch some tv at home before going to sleep. Although his springy strides came to a complete halt on one of the corners when he caught a whiff of someone he didn’t want to see again today. His angry eyes immediately found the source of said scent. A scent he finds pleasing, but the owner of it being such a pest he started to hate it quite soon. 

His lips contorted into a snarl making his displeasure open to see in such a display anyone would be thinking twice to stay and bear this man’s wrath instead of choosing to make a haste retreat. 

"I-za-ya-kuuuun~" the syllables left his lips in a sing-song manner belying the grumble just left it a breath of time before. "You dare to come back to Ikebukuro after I chased you away today?!"

Said man raised his gaze from the pavement in the direction of the blonde. He had the hint of slight surprize on his features before molding them into a wide grin. 

"Well, well, if it isn’t Shizu-chan! What a great surprize!"

Shizuo pulled his fingers into a thight grip of his fist before shouting back. 

"Surprize my ass! You know I live around the corner! Why are you here?!"

He only now sniffed the heavy stench of alcohol from the direction of the smaller man and his eyes wondered onto the bottle in the raven’s hand.

"I wanna play with Shizu-chan~" Izaya replied the way he was singing a song. "Oh! You wanna take a swig?" he asked realizing that the blonde is having his eyes on the bottle.

That made Shizuo super angry. He had a nearly perfect day, well, a perfect afternoon and this tipsy pest is going to ruin it. He can’t let him. So he strode up to Izaya and with a sweep of his hand he knocked the bottle out of the raven’s offering hand. The bottle crashed onto the concrete and blasted with a loud banging sound.

"The fuck is up with you?! Am not in the mood to beat the shit outta you right now! Or you wanna get killed, flea?!"

He grabbed the collar of Izaya’s coat shaking him hard. Which was making him stop was the frustrated look the flea’s face. And the very fact, that he let himself being caught without pulling out his blade in the first place. 

"You just smashed it, the brute you are. It was soooo~ expensive, you know?" he said slurring, then a sly grin was streching along his lips. "How will you compensate?"

Shizuo let him slip from his hands. His first consternation swung into irritation he spitted.

"I can smash you too so that bottle won’t be lying lonely on the ground."

There was a shadow of something unknown crossing the raven’s eyes before he answered with the grin still attached to his features even though it seemed to deflate a tad bit.

"You can’t hurt me today. Because it’s a special day, you know?"

Shizuo didn’t get what he was speaking about though.

"Today is the same as any other days. The only special thing in it is that today I can kill you in so many special ways you can’t even think of."

After grumbling out his threat, Shizuo curled his fingers on the railing of the pavement giving preassure onto the metal screatching under his ministration to lay emphasis on the threat.

But Izaya was unphazed by it. His face went blank like he was shocked by something. His lips started to tremble fighting the muscles to be drawn downwards with the weight of the sadness flooding his heart at last. 

"Today is my…"

He couldn’t finish as Shizuo interrupted him with an angry spat.

"I don’t care!"

"But _I_ do!" Izaya yelled. 

It was so uncharacteristic of him to raise his voice that Shizuo halted in his movement and frowned at him intrigued. There was something wrong, something really really wrong in the flea yelling at him. Yelling at anyone. As much as there was something wrong with his overall behaviour. Consuming alcohol. Letting him being caught by Shizuo. With the trembling giving way of his usual smirk deforming his features into one of something frighteningly close to pain. Even though he didn’t even hit him yet. 

"You! I hate you so much…" he said with a voice shifting from the high pitched anger to silent seething. "All you ever saying is killing me, but you don’t even care when I’m not around… You or Shinra… or anyone…"

His voice cracked by a painful sob filled with all the anguish and grief he has been holding in himself the whole day. Izaya felt a deep aching void in his chest expanding all the more and the first drops of tears which were threatening to be shed just a few seconds before, now were trickling down his cheeks unstoppable. He raised his palms to hide his eyes in a flash, but Shizuo could already saw the salty streaks. 

The blonde rendered speechless by the sight of the other cracking and breaking up just in front of his very eyes. He heaved a deep intake and stepped a few feet backwards as the obviously crying informant was a danger. He has never seen Izaya hurt. Never seen him intoxicated too. And it just clicked in place in his mind, that these too circumstances may have a relation. Also he was wondering what made him break like this. What was he trying to imply? 

And Shizuo remembered that at the party at Shinra’s, Kadota was asking Shinra wether he invited Izaya too. Why was that? Oh yes. Shinra asked the same and Kadota answered, because it’s his day and Shinra is his friend. And Shinra shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn’t care cause Izaya was sending the cops after him or something like that. 

But! If it is his day, and Izaya also said that, than what day it is? Shizuo frowned in bewilderment before the notion struck him. That it is Izaya’s birthday. Right?

He measured the raven with a re-evaluated glance, regarding him for real for the first time today, or maybe in his entire life. Those small hands trying to hide his tears, the trembling in his lips bitten by his teeths to hamper the silent broken sobs still escaping through the gaps. The spasmodic heaving of his chest under the shirt like all different kinds of emotions are chruning inside behind his ribcage. Feelings the blonde has never been thinking about he is capable of. 

It was somehow unsettling. Seeing him like this. In such a vulnerable state. It relieved Shizuo from all of his residual irritation of him and all that’s left was the sense of utter helplessness. 

He made an uncertain step to get closer to Izaya while he was calling out to him. This time his tone was silent and hesitating.

"Flea?"

Izaya swiped his face with his palms and averted his gaze from him. There was a complete mess in him and he was too drunk to think or act clearly. All that he knew was that he was feeling hurt and it was aching. 

Shizuo made another few steps and held out one of his arms in his direction, but Izaya pushed the arm away and was trying to walk past Shizuo. However his wobbly steps didn’t take him too far. He felt nausea attacking him and he collapsed to the ground. 

Shizuo was at him within the glimpse of an eye and was helping him to his feet again. 

"Jeez. Izaya, you are seriously wasted…" he commented.

"Unhand me." Izaya commanded weakly, so he let him to himself, once he was standing again, as wobbly as he couldn’t help.

"I changed my mind, flea. I’m not in the mood for a fight. Why don’t you go back home?...Consider it as a gift."

It was a friendly offer presented in a calm manner. 

"I… can’t…" the raven replied averting his gaze again feeling too sick to take another step, not to mention go back home.

Shizuo let out a resigned sigh.

"Okay." he stated before scooping up Izaya in his arms and placing him over one of his shoulders so Izaya was being carried like a stack of potatoes. 

"Wh… what…?" he paniced "Shi… Shizu-chan… what are you doing?"

"Taking you home, obviously."

"Shinjuku?"

"No… My home. It’s way more closer."

Izaya was trying to fight him at first, not that he could do anything by hitting Shizuo’s sturdy back by his fists. But he surrendered soon enough as he was feeling sick in the stomach again.

It didn’t take long for Shizuo to carry Izaya home. They were only a few blocks away and Izaya felt like a feather even when he let himself go and was sitting upon his shoulders with all his weight. Which was… not so much, Shizuo had to admit. He was always thinking the flea was slim, but never imaged him so weightless. 

When they arrived to his door, Shizuo let him down from his shoulders and made him lean against the wall just next to the door while he was fumbling with his keys. 

Izaya tipped his head up against the wall fixing his gaze onto the cracks on the ceiling which seemed to be on a fervent dance along the white of the plaster. He felt his stomach churn all the more.

"Shizu-chan…" he breathed "I’m… feeling sick…"

And he seemed so when Shizuo raised his concerened look up to check on the other. Izaya’s face was as white as the wall behind his ebony locks. 

"Dammit… Don’t throw up on my door-step, flea! We’ll be inside in a second."

He opened the door and grabbed Izaya’s hand pulling him inside and closing the door behind them. Looking at the sickening colour of the raven’s face he decided against taking the shoes off first and was carrying him directly to the restroom. 

Arriving there Izaya immediately grabbed the rim of the toilet and was throwing up. Shizuo leaned against the doorframe waiting for him to be done.

"Seriously you shouldn’t drink yourself under the table when you’re not good with alcohol. I’ve never seen you drink a gulp before. Not even during school years."

Izaya crumpled onto the floor and tipped his head back to look up at the blonde. His eyes were teary from the straining. He didn’t say a word, just watching Shizuo with a slightly disoriented look in his eyes.

"You feelin’ better?" the blonde asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Are you done?"

Another nod. 

Shizuo crouched down to gather Izaya into his arms when the raven spoke up at last.

"It tastes like bile. Awful…"

"Than wash your mouth." Shizuo offered and helped him to the basin opening the tap.

Izaya gargled and cupped his hands to wash his face and drink some water. Then he grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and wiped his face into it. Only after that he looked up into the mirror and into the reflection of the blonde’s eyes plastered onto him.

Shizuo was standing close behind him also looking into the mirror and studying his face silently. A light blush crept along the raven’s face under the scrutiny. Shizuo seemed to caught sight of it because he cleared his throat and placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulder to guide him out of the bathroom and into his livingroom. He made him sit onto the coach before retreating his hands.

"Your coat is drenched in water. Take it off."

Well, Izaya tried to comply but he couldn’t do it by himself, so Shizuo sighed and helped him out of it. While he was placing it on the back of a chair to let it dry, Izaya grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up, revealing the slim line of his waist and the tender white skin of his flat chest. 

"Wha… what the fuck are you doin’?!"

By Shizuo’s dumbfounded exclamation Izaya stopped in motion and slid his gaze onto the blonde. 

"It’s all wet." he commented innocently.

"Of course it is! You just wiped your wet face into it! For crying out loud!"

"Chill, Shizu-chan. Help me instead. I’ll catch a cold in it…"

"Jeez…"

Shizuo got a hold of the fabric and pulled it off his body not so carefully. The clothing was stinky from whiskey too. Maybe it splashed onto it when he knocked the bottle out of his hands.

"I can’t put it into the washing machine. It’s too late at night, the neighbours will be angry. But I can rinse it at the basin."

He wanted to do so, but Izaya grabbed his vest and moved him to sit down next to him. He glanced at the raven with an intrigued frown and was a bit too late to evade the arms snaking around his neck and the soft lips plastered onto his own. Izaya was kissing him a bit clumsily, eyes closed and lips barely touching. But it was there. The soft of his lips was caressing Shizuo’s slightly open ones. 

Shizuo’s mind was too preoccupied for a moment to process what just happened and when he did, he couldn’t comprehend it nonetheless. Izaya was his enemy. Why did he push his lips so tenderly onto his own? Why is he holding onto him like a lifeline? 

Izaya, not waiting for him to reciprocate the kiss, stucked his tongue out and pressed it between Shizuo’s lips apart with surprize. Upon the intrusion of the wet appendage, Shizuo came to his senses and pushed Izaya away. It didn’t take long for the raven to collect himself and be on the him even more openly than before. Izaya palced one of his hands on Shizuo’s stomach and sliding it up along the expanse of his chest stopping at his clavicle while he propped himself with his other hand placing onto the blonde’s broad shoulder so he had something to lean on while sitting onto the lap of the other man in a riding position. 

"Do me, Shizu-chan…" he asked him with a voice full of passion and a leer glistening with unabashed lust.

Shizuo immediately felt his blood boiling with something marginally distinct from rage before it went straight into his cock. 

Bewildered he shoved Izaya away in utter panic nearly pushing him off the coach. Izaya grabbed the back of the furniture to brace himself. His eyes widened on shock by the abruptness of the other pushing him off of him. 

"Fuck! Are you at your senses?!" Shizuo snap at him face red as a tomato. He was frightfully aware of the boner he just got from Izaya’s seductive behaviour.

Izaya’s widened eyes narrowed into a slit, while his lips curled into a mirthful grin. The act was only momentary as he ducked his head sideway straining his neck and averting his eyes in a sinful way before glancing back into Shizuo’s brown ones wide on surprize. Then he hushed.

"I want you to have me."

Shizuo gulped while he were straining his eyes on the other’s lithe body offered to him, chest bare and alluring. At the moment he more than wanted to take on the offer and he felt shameful for it. 

"You’re more wasted than I thought and you’re not in your right mind. Do you even realize who I am?" Shizuo asked concerened.

Izaya’s face went blank for a moment before an honest smile crept onto it.

"Yep. You’re Shizu-chan." he answered happily.

"Omigosh…" Shizuo scratched the back of his head in embarrasement, eyes averted before letting his hair go and eyes back on Izaya searching. 

Izaya leaned in closer, lust back in the carmine tainted brown of his ireses. He snaked his hands around Shizuo’s neck again and this time the blonde let him but still didn’t touch him back. He kissed Shizuo again, tongue asking for entrance granted. He slid the light weight of his body onto the blonde, his nipples grazing the rough fabric of the bartender vest. The contact with his sensitive skin elicited a whimper passing through his teeth into the blonde’s mouth. His body shuddered on the sensation made him embracing the blonde’s hips with his legs from both sides, groins rubbed together in the process. A grumble rich on sensation left the blonde’s lips. He slowly grabbed Izaya’s waist, but within a moment of clearness he realized what he was doing and he eased the hold thinking about pulling his hands back entirely and pushing Izaya away again.

The raven caught a hint of what he was thinking and he said with a devious smile.

"Come on, Shizu-chan. I already know you are gay. You don’t have to be shy of it."

"Wha…! How?!" Shizuo asked flabbergasted.

"I saw the magazines under your bed you know." the raven replied as it was plausible for him to look around in another’s apartment without consent.

"You shitty flea…"

"Hahaha, are you angry now? As a compensation of finding out you’re into men I’m letting you in on a secret. For free~" he said generously. Then he leaned in and with a hot breath tickling Shizuo’s ear he whispered "Me too~"

When he pulled back a satisfied smirk streched on his lips. Shizuo’s expression was priceless. Eyes wide as a deer caugh in headlight and jaw dropped his mind was struggling to process the bit of information Izaya shared with him just now. 

"Whaaaaat?!" he shouted at last.

"Why else would I be turned on by a guy if I’m not swinging this way?" he pressed his erection to Shizuo’s pants just for emphasis "You can’t even understand that much? You really are a protozoan…"

Then he sprawled on the coach grabbing Shizuo and pulling him over himself.

"Do me."

"No. You’ll hate me doing it afterwards."

"You thinking I already hate you. Just do it."

Shizuo was contemplating on the comment for a short while considering the possible outcomes and he reached to a conclusion that he wants to have sex with this man. Even if Izaya is only wanting him because he’s drunk and he’ll regret it later he wants to enjoy having a physical contact with someone, with him. He’s craving for touching and to be touched. He wants to feel good. And as strange as it is, he also wants Izaya to feel good.

He pushed his shoes off his feet and helped Izaya out of his own ones before he kissed him back passionately and wreathed his arms round his waist to lift him up from the coach and take him to the bed. Izaya was holding onto him with so much strenght Shizuo has never thought he is in the possession of. Maybe he was feeling dizzy and was fearing Shizuo will drop him. But instead he placed the raven onto the bed delicately. He wanted to do it with care. Sex was an activity he wanted to do with care at least. He was always afraid of hurting his partner while being sexually aroused. So advancing with care seemed to be a good way of having control over his strenght too. 

He looked down into the flushed face of the man he has been hating for so long. Specifically he has been hating the other’s personality and that the informant has always been keen on ruining his life. Now this hateful man was waiting expectantly for him. His cheeks rosy from desire, his eyes half lidded and the carmine of it mostly hidden by the black curtain of his lashes. His lips glossy from the residual saliva of kissing. He was beautiful like that. More handsome then anyone Shizuo has ever seen before. Although he didn’t have much experience in bed partners. 

Shizuo found himself kneeling on the bed, matrasse sinking under the weight of his body. He extended his arm to caress the side of Izaya’s face gently, while propping himself with the other. The raven cuddled up to the touch, eyes closing on the fragility of the moment. The action surprised the blonde. He never took Izaya for the snuggling type, but it seemed like he purely appreciated the touch. Which made him thinking for a fleeting moment that maybe Izaya also is a feeling human in need of being loved. This was something entirely unthinkable up until now and the thought nestled unrest into his heart so he decided not to devote another thought of it. Nevertheless Shizuo’s heart started to beat in a more frantic way than ever before. 

He kissed the raven gently before he excelled his attention to the soft of his neck and earlobes. Izaya was caressing him and was whimpering under his ministrations. When he travelled down to the pert nipples, the raven let out a loud moan while buckling up into his form eager for friction. The erotic sound made the blonde loosing his mind at last and was in a hurry to get rid of the offending articles of clothing still on the raven’s lower half, while Izaya was sitting up and extanding his hands to unbutton the vest of the bartender uniform. Although his fingers were shaking from desire coursing through his disoriented body and mind still hazy from the alcohol consumed. Shizuo seeing that it would take Izaya quite a bit to help him out of his clothing gently swept his hands away and was starting to undress himself, throwing each and every article away somewhere. When both of them were free and naked, Shizuo resumed to kiss and lick every inch of the other’s creemy white skin. The skin was littered with bruises, memento of the morning when he managed to land a half blow with a dustbin. It was disturbing enough to see the proofs of his violance, the violance he was always sporting when the other man was involved. But somehow he had the false notion that Izaya is always unscathed, even if he hit him with anything in arms reach. As he was an evil demon pestering humans and uncapable of being hurt. It gave him the creeps that every time he managed to hit this man, he must have been in pain and left with bruises. Now even his biting was enough to leave a dark marking on his shoulder. 

Although he didn’t have enough time to linger on it as Izaya found him too slow and decided to took the reigns. He sat up and gathered himself on his knees before bending down to take Shizuo’s hard member into his mouth. 

Shizuo grabbed his shoulders immediately to stop him.

"Flea, you don’t have to do it…"

"I wanna… I wanted to…"

Izaya insisted and ducked his head down again. But Shizuo was caught on the latter half of his comment.

"You… wanted to?"

’What the actual fuck does it mean?!’ 

The blonde was bewildered and really didn’t know how to feel at the moment when Izaya answered him without looking up. 

"I wanted to… do things with Shizu-chan."

He didn’t let the blonde any time of thinking as he was curling his tongue around the shaft of his erection, licking the underside playfully before swallowing the whole length.

Shizuo was engulfed in pleasure as the wet hotness of the raven’s mouth encaged his erection, tongue not neglecting him for a moment. He was racking through with the pitch black locks caressing the back of his head and encouraging him sucking harder. He was lost in the delicious sensation but feared that he would be spent too fast that way so when he felt himself enjoying it too much he stopped Izaya.

The raven was looking up at him uncomprehending the situation, but Shizuo made him forget about his puzzlement soon enough when he was attacking his nipples again, gaining moans from the smaller man. Izaya bucked his hip again rubbing their flushed members together causing a friction. A deep snarl left the blonde’s lips in exchange. He grabbed Izaya’s hips and controlled their movement so they were now rubbing against each other’s groin. 

"Ahhh… Shizu-chan…"

The desperate moan was asking for more and Shizuo was eager to give him what he wants. His mind already started clouding and it felt like sanity was slipping away from him with every friction. He wanted to get the other laid, to ravish this beautiful body, to thrust into the insides of his body hot like fire…

But he realized something too. Reason breaking through the clouds of his desires. He realized that he really doesn’t want the other to hate him all the more for doing him, while he’s still not sober. If Izaya still wants to have sex with him when he’s not drunk anymore, than that’s ok. But he would have been feeling awful for raping him now, because it would be like rape, wouldn’t it?

This kind of friction would be enough right? It’s not abuse, right?

He slid one of his hands between them, encircling his fingers around both of their cocks and starting to pull it up and down, slightly exerting just the right amount of pressure for both of them to enjoy for the fullest while he was attacking Izaya’s lips and earlobe again.

Izaya was bitting his lips silencing the whimpers and moans momentarily while he was holding him up and in place by grabbing onto Shizuo’s shoulders. 

"Shi… zu…"

His hot breath was tickling Shizuo’s neck and he was increasing the speed of his hand, bringing them closer to bliss. Izaya was buckling more eagerly into his palm and sliding his shaft wet from the saliva on Shizuo’s twitching member and from both of their precum beading from the head of their penis.

"Shizu… put it in…"

"No…"

"Please…"

"No… that won’t be right…"

"Then just your finger… I want it inside…"

That doesn’t sound like harassment, right? If he’s no tusing his cock to do it. Shizuo was slightly uncertain, but he didn’t have the luxury of reason near at his own orgasm. He offered one of his fingers to the raven who eagerly sucked on it and he pressed the wet appendage to the rim slowly pushing it in. Izaya felt hot and slippery around his finger.

"Oh god… Izaya…"

He pushed his whole finger inside and it didn’t even take him to pull it out and thrust in again for Izaya to reach his climax, insides cleching on and around his finger and body trembling heavily by the convulsion. 

"Shizuo!" With a scream of his name he was riding into his orgasm, his seeds splattering hot and white onto both of their chests.

"Oh god…" Shizuo was waiting for him to run out of his orgasm before pushing him back into the matrasse and closing his legs raising them to set them on the line of his shoulders. He was putting his still twiching member between Izaya’s legs and were thrusting between his closed thights in search of his own release which hit him a few moments later.

He was laying down next to the raven panting after riding out his own orgasm. Izaya raised his hand to his chest and was playing with their spent matter with an absentminded smile. 

"It’s mixing together, Shizu-chan." he laughed.

Shizuo was sitting up abruptly and was fumbling for a handkerchief to wipe the semen off of them with a flustered face.

"Don’t you fuckin’ play with it, flea!"

"Your angry face is so funny, Shizu-chan!" he said gleefully. 

Once he was all clean he turned on his side and fell asleep right away. 

"Seriously… I can’t understand you." Shizuo went to have a shower and to wash Izaya’s t-shirt so it can dry until morning. When he slipped back into bed, the raven was still sound asleep and he seemed to be peaceful and innocent like that. Not the smirking evil bastard he usually is when they are fighting.

"I can’t even understand myself…" he murmured into the darkness before laying down and gathering the form of the raven into his arms.

******************************

Izaya woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He opened his eyes sleepily and sat up with a yawn. It was when he realised that it was not his room, not his bed and he was stark naked.

"Uhhh, sorry to wake you up. I forgot to switch off the alarm." Shizuo said apologetic with his phone in hand and sitting next to Izaya. 

Izaya snapped his head in his direction and was fixing the blonde with eyes wide on surprise and expression unweiled and dumbstruck.

"Wha… Whaaat?! What happened?! Why are you naked? Why am I naked?!" he screamed on bewilderement before his memories still somehow foggy returned back to him with all the force of a slap in the face.

"Oooow… nooooo…" he whined with his face turning into a deep tinge of red. He raised both of his hands to hide it.

Shizuo would consider him cute if he wasn’t feeling devastated because of the raven’s response. 

’I was sooo damn sure he would hate it…’

For an unknown reason it felt disheartening that Izaya seemed to be so appalled by the realization. He was eyeing him silently instead of offering any kind of explanation to the happenings of the previous night. 

"I can’t believe we did it…" Izaya said, hands still covering most of his face burning from embarrassement. 

"We didn’t do it the way you think." Shizuo commented silently.

"What do you mean?"

This comment confused Izaya more than anything. Didn’t they had sex? Then what’s with those memories? He was so baffled he even pulled his hands back from his face.

"I…" Shizuo scratched the back of his head, a sign of discomfort "…didn’t put it in…"

His voiced died down by the end of his sentance and he averted his eyes in shame. His face was now equally red.

"Why not?" Izaya inquired curiously. "You had the golden opportunity."

"That would have been like rape, wouldn’t it?!" Shizuo snapped at him angrily as he felt awful for being expected to indulge himself into such riotous behaviour.

"Haaa? What are you talking about? Stirctly speaking, even you can consider grinding and whatever else happened to be a sexual harassment. As I was delirious then."

This reasoning made the blonde relieve his anger in favor of deeply cut shame.

Izaya’s lips curled around a self-satisfied smirk. It was unbelievably funny to see the monster loathing himself so much for something he doesn’t even mind. 

"I’m… you know… am really sorry… we would have never had sex… the enemies we are…" Shizuo felt stupid for doing something so unreasonable and even enjoying it, while knowing that the next day he would regret it "We would never do it again."

The smirk was cleared from Izaya’s face with those words. That was not the thing he wanted to hear! Even though it was understandable that Shizuo said that, he still wanted the happenings of the other night to bloom into something he was yearning for but never had the guts to initiate.

The hope that sprouted in his heart withered prematurely, leaving an aching hollow in it’s wake. 

He schooled his expression into one without the hint of any emotions when he said.

"Forget, that I was tipsy."

"Tipsy? You were downright soaked."

’You dumb protozoan, you don’t understand anything!’ 

"I think it’s time for me to leave. It would be unbecoming of me to burden you any further."

Izaya said and slipped out of the bed looking for his clothing. Shizuo was watching his back and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. There was tension in the air and he was fucking feeling it on his skin. Izaya would be out of his door and they would be back to the hatered filled fighting they have been before yesterday night happened. Before doing _that_. And he felt, that he doesn’t want it anymore. How can he after what happened between them? It shouldn’t end like this!

"Wait!" he sprung up too. 

Izaya looked back over his shoulder with the same unreadable expression. He was already in his boxers and was searching for his socks.

"You don’t have to be in a hurry… Let me make you some breakfast at least."

Well, that was lame, but better than nothing.

Izaya was contemplating his offer for a minute felt like eternity to the blonde before nodding.

"Well, that’s the least you can do…"

It was meant to hurt him, but Shizuo felt a bit relieved.

"Nothing fancy but I can make something easy enough. You can take a shower in the meantime if you like."

"That sounds nice."

The tension from earlier reduced a little. 

"I guess you know where the bathroom is. You can use any of the towel from under the sink."

******************************

When Izaya finished his shower he felt refreshed. It was slightly unrealistic for the first few minutes that he was washing himself in no other’s bathroom, but Shizuo’s. That was a scenario he would have never dreamed of. Although the shower kabin was less spacious than his own western style tiled bathroom, and definitely not that tidy, it felt cozy somehow. Even the mold didn’t bothered him, when it was in a place Shizuo _offered_ him to use. He felt uncertain to use the same shower gel as Shizuo, but he braved himself to and he realized that’s the musky aroma he was feeling on the blonde. The fragrant he loved to sniff so much. To be covered by the same aroma would be like being near Shizu-chan through the day. He was seriously reflecting on buying the same brand from now on.

He dried himself with one of the towels and put it into the washing machine after use. Then he pulled his boxers back and pulled the socks and jeans on too. But he realized he forgot to take his t-shirt with him. He exited the bathroom and went into the kitchen where he found the blonde next to the stove making scrumbled eggs. On the table there were a delicious arrangement of salads and cocktail tomatoes and a cup of steaming miso soup for both of them. 

"That’s really something!" he exclaimed happily. He was a bit afraid that the blonde will be making an instant ramen for him or something the like. He didn’t expect him to prepare real food, even salads!

Looking around he found his t-shirt on one of the chairs. He walked there and pulled it on. Shizuo was already fully dressed, but surprizingly not in his trademark bartender uniform but in a jogsuit with a plain white t-shirt. 

Izaya tried to straigthen the creases off his own shirt without success. 

"Why is it so crumpled?"

"Ooops, sorry for that. I washed it and squeezed the water out." the blonde apologized placing a plate in front of both of them with an amound of scrumbled eggs on top of a toast.

"You… washed it? …Thanks."

"Ohh, your welcome I guess."

This domestic kind of conversation left both of them feeling awkward.

"Sooo~ I hope you don’t want to poison me, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

The blonde grumbled something uncoherent in answer.

Izaya sipped from the soup at first.

"Ohhh dear… did you forgot to mix the dashi in it? Let’s hope the eggs would be better." he laughed.

There was a crack as Shizuo broke his chopsticks in two in rising anger.

"Fuck you! Of course I put dashi in it, it’s a basic ingredient! Then put some salt in too so it would be more to your liking you shitty fleabag."

"Well, that’s more like the Shizu-chan I know! Always eloquent with the words."

His smirk was cutting with it’s mockery. The same irritating smirk Shizuo has seen so many times. But he also saw him showing other expressions now and with the memories this mocking smirk had less edge than before.

"I’m not a cook. Also I can’t give a cake or a fancy royal breakfast to you, but deal with it for now. Anyway, consider it as a present. …Happy Birhtday, Izaya."

The words left lips timidly but in all sincerity.

Izaya looked back at him with eyes wide as a doe’s. He couldn’t have been able to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He felt so alone and unloved yesterday and now the only human in the whole planet who was wishing him a happy birthday was noone else than Shizuo. The one who was hating him. The only one who cared.

There were tears collecting in his eyes and a large drop already slided down on his cheeks. He dried it up with the palm of his hand hastily.

"Why are you crying now?" Shizuo asked puzzled.

"I’m not crying! Just something is prickling my eyes."

Izaya in a desperate attempt to cover his embarrassment dug himself in. Then they stayed silent for the rest of their breakfast. It was Izaya who broke the silence after both of them were done and Shizuo was taking the plates to the kitchen sink.

"Wow, the eggs were fantastic! I could eat it for every morning~"

"You could if you want." Shizuo silently offered.

"What?"

It was a bold thing to say.

"I didn’t mind you sleeping over if you’re not doin’ any harm. You were… appealing yesterday."

The raven’s lips circled into a mischievous smile.

"Well, I must admit, I had a relaxing sleep. But… I’d prefer not only _sleeping_ over."

"You mean… you want to do it again?" Shizuo was perplexed. He thought that Izaya hated him for touching him.

"You really are missing some brain cells allowing complex thought process. I’m not exactly wanting to do the _same_ thing." 

He raised from the chair and walked up to Shizuo, halting in front of him. He placed his palm on the blonde’s abdomen and slide it up to his neck caressingly. 

"We should step up to level two, Shizu-chan."

A bewitching grin crept along Shizuo’s lips before snaking his arms around the raven’s waist.


End file.
